bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
BBC Waterloo Road Wiki:Character Infobox policy
Character infoboxes are the information boxes in the top right corner of character articles, telling you information about characters, including their name, their actor's name, their first & last appearances, occupation and family & relationship information. The following goes through the ways that infoboxes are structured and presented on this wiki. Profile pictures Profile pictures are the pictures that exist in infoboxes on character articles. Profile pictures must contain only the character that the article is about, their body positioned upright, i.e. not lying down or slouching. Profile pictures are also usually portrait, as that complies best with the shape of the infobox. Any profile picture that defies the above will be swiftly removed and replaced with the previous image. There is no requirement for the infobox pic to be up to date with the series that they last appeared unless the character in the photo looks a lot younger than they are in the series when they last appeared. Repeated posting of images that fail to follow the above guidelines may result in a block. Other images rules Regarding to any image on the wiki including infobox images, images must be of characters as they appear in the show, not of their actors outside of the show. Infobox section directly under the picture First and last appearance First and Last appearances are listed in infobox as 'Series X Episode X', NOT 'Series X Ep X' or 'S0X E0X'. If the episodes in question have a name other than just 'Series X Episode X', the name of the episode is written in brackets after the series and episode number. On the right here is an example of how first and last appearances should appear in an infobox. Other information in this section On the right is how the rest of this section of the infobox is structured. Please note that the 'Occupation' bit says NOT to put 'Student'. 'Occupation' refers to jobs that the character has had, and 'student' is NOT a job. Also with occupations, if the character has or has had more than one occupation, use 'br' in chevron brackets, <>, between each occupation; for instance when listing two occupations type it like 'Job title 1 (br) Job title 2 (br) Job title 3' etc but with <> instead of (). In the 'Born' and 'Died' sections, the dates of birth and death, if fully known, should be written out like '23 August 1990' (Date is a random example), and NOT like 'August 23rd 1990' nor a numerical date such as '23/08/1990' or '1990-08-23'. 'Relationships' section On the right is an explanation of how the relationships section of the infobox is structured. Please note: Stepfamily and in-laws are NOT included, with the only exception of spouses' nieces and nephews. When listing more than one of the same relative, use 'br' in chevron brackets, <>, between each name; for instance when listing two brothers type it like 'Brother 1 (br) Brother 2 (br) Brother 3' etc but with <> instead of (). Category:Policies